randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashen Magic
Information Ashen Magic is a combination Magic between Light and Dark magic, Ashen magic give users both of controls what Dark and Light can do,it also mostly give users utility, Ashen Magic has strongest illusion from it's previous state (Dark and Light magic) making it dangerous in some cases, the only way fight back it's illusion is other Ashen magic user use the same power. Like Light magic it has Healing capability and it has no limitation exception to bring somemon back to life, and like Dark magic it can traps somemon by bind them with Ashen ropes/vines.Ashen Magic has it's own unique energy for it's users and the risk using Ashen Magic is users can go disintegrate into particles, they can't interact or do anything for few days(approximinately 2-4 irl days), after the time reached the users will come back to same condition what they in before(example : if the users injured before they disintegrate, when they returned after being particles from disintegrated, they still have those wounds) before he they ran out their Ashen magic energy. the capacity energy for each users are different from each other, it depends the skills and level of it's users and users stats on durability. some Ashen Users sometimes got symbols/marks that store up their Magic Energy so that way they can use it in future when they ran out of it, it varies to what it looks. The only possible way to access/obtain this magic is by # inheritage from parents that one is dark magic user and other one is light magic user and will able use the full potential of the magics (all access of the Ashen magic power as Full breed) the Breeding chances for non full breed (breeds a dark magic users with light magic users vice versa) has 15% (rolls d100 with the bot and get 1-15 or 85-100(your rolls preference) from the roll), While two Ashen magic users breed each other it has 30% chances (rolls d100 with the bot and get 1-30 or 70-100(your rolls preference) from the roll) # somehow mastered two magics without through breeding (it's mostly very difficult and no way able performed it to it's full potential, forcing it without full knowledge of it's risk will result of permanent death by disintegrate into particles) Note : You cannot obtain/gain this magic from start of the rp or when you just start from the server, if you want get it without through breeding rping,you have to ask the magic owner which can be found in #Information on the server, this magic only just show the combination name, you have to get Dark and Light magic together in the rp in order to use it, there's no exception to these. There's also no full information about this magic in the book, there's only tales,myth and legend stories that mostly false due created in century before the magic were discovered and confirmed to be exist. To mastered this magic you needs mastered both of dark and light magics, once mastered both magic users can use the combination, however you can use combination without mastering both of the magic, although it will limit and let you have low twilight magic energy depends how skillful users are on both of the magic, as long it's balance users will have decent Ashen Magic energy. * Pros: Enchantment Speed/Mobility, immunity on dark or light magics (unless it's combined), strong healing abilities * Cons: disintegrate life for few days after being used too much in battle or out battle, weak against it's own types (Ashen magic), overflow the magic energy will lead to lost control samiliar like Dark Magic * Strong Against: Ashen Magic , Aether Magic * Weak Against: Ashen Magic , Stellar Magic Lore there was rumor floating what will happened if there's someone born with two of the magic, some say that the child is cursed or fearful of it's existence ,some say it's blessing and a new future for both magic, and some say that it's impossible,some dark and light magic even try breed themselves to get the result, some even dare to rape each other to see the rumor is true, but the result which wasn't they hoping for and instead their babies ended up having either light or dark magics just like how it regular dark or light magic inheritage,until later era of light and dark magic civilization, the Hikari-Yami kingdom, the Queen and King have son, they both wanted to have a descendant despite the rumors still around and tell from mouth to mouth, but the kingdom were assaulted by unknown group and burn to ground, the King and Queen able make the egg saved, but they wasn't able to save themselves, thus they unable see their own son hatched, later on the son of kingdom ruler born in orphanage, wasn't get chance to adopted and ran away from orphanage, later on he discovered his magics and able control both of his magic at same time, sometimes later he able develop his magic and able to mastered both of it's magic, and able to access an hidden magic, that rumors in centruies ago came true... Ashen Magic Moves and Abilities(Passive) Ashen Magic doesn't need levels in order to get one, it needs be learned naturally along with their light and dark magic, it also few that non-breed one can do,if the magic mastered the users can change it's moveset, however it only work outside battle and it would cost their Ashen magic energy. Ashen Magic passives are still intact with Dark Magic and Light Magic passives